


Caught

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby gets caught before he can shank Chris. Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

His back is pressed against the wall; a knife is at his throat.  
Death or life that’s the eternal question.  
“I should kill you,” purrs the unmistakable voice in his ear.   
“Why don’t you?” asks Toby defiantly.  
“I love you,” says Chris softly, and pats his ass lightly.  
“Always had a weakness for you baby,” he continues. “Vern does too, even if he wont admit it.”  
“Lucky me,” says Toby. He tried to kill Chris and this is how he pays for it.  
His revenge for Chris betrayal is a complete shambles, just like the rest of his life.  
Some guard might come by this storage room, but he doesn’t count on it.  
Chris says, “I always loved you. “ and pushes Toby’s pants down. “I won’t hurt you. I’m going to fuck you instead.”  
“Are you?” asks Toby.  
“Hell, yes,” Chris drops the knife and pushes a finger inside Toby slowly.   
“Yes,” says Toby far too easily.  
His body is humming with pleasure, as always when Keller touches him.  
“Love you,” says Keller and pushes his cock inside. “I’m going to kill Vern for you,” he adds and thrusts harder within Toby.  
“Chris..”  
“We’ll be happy,” says Chris.  
Toby wants him, and can’t resist him. Toby moans and feels each thrust moving him towards completion.  
He comes, while hearing a guard approaching.  
“Chris,” he says. “We’re going to the hole.”  
“Fuck, no,” breathes Chris and retrieves the knife. “That’s Metzger. I’m gonna take care of him.”  
“Chris..”  
“Don’t worry baby, I know my stuff.”  
“Hi boys,” says Metzger tauntingly.  
“Bye Karl,” says Chris and jams the knife in his throat.  
Metzger, swears and dies.  
They dress and leave hastily.  
“Thanks,” says Toby. “I forgive you. “  
“Sure,” says Chris.  
Toby feels oddly relieved, not worried by Metzger’s death.  
Keller kisses him before leaving. “See you.”  
“Count on it,” says Toby.


End file.
